trtfsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Lockjaw
Were you looking for: Golden Lockjaw, the golden version of Lockjaw? Shadow Lockjaw, a shadowy version of Lockjaw? Torture Lockjaw, his Torture Suit counterpart seen in TRTF5? Torture Golden Lockjaw, a Torture Suit closely related to Torture Lockjaw? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Nightmare Lockjaw or Shadow Torture Lockjaw? WARNING. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS ARTICLE IF YOU'RE EASILY TRIGGERED BY GRAPHICAL IMAGES. THANK YOU. TRTF= Lockjaw (also known as Frank Burt) is one of the animatronics from throughout The Return to Freddy's series. In this classic game, Lockjaw himself does not appear in the game. He is the main antagonist of most of the games. However, the Nightmare Fuel menu from The Return to Freddy's 4 claims that he appeared in the classic version. Shadow Lockjaw, as Shadow Puppet is Lockjaw, according to PoniatorFilms/Tyler, as said in a livestream. Nightmare Fuel also said that the child that possessed Lockjaw once possessed the Puppet. |-|TRTF2 = In The Return to Freddy's 2, Lockjaw makes a first appearance. This time, he appears as just a minor hallucination and in some minigames. Appearance Lockjaw is a human animatronic, and has a plain blue shirt and dark blue jeans. His hands are white, & he appears to wear a fedora. He has red cheeks, similar to that of the toy animatronics, & has glowing blue eyes. He seems to be made of wood, although this could be just the textures. Behavior Throughout the game, there seem to be hallucinations with Lockjaw and Shadow Lockjaw. Shortly after, a scream would occur when the hallucination stops. He also appears in Parts/Service (TRTF2), replacing Sugar, alike Shadow Freddy from FNAF 2'. He also appears in a minigame where you follow Golden Freddy, to The Puppet's box, but the box has blood coming out of it. Trivia *It is unknown if it is Lockjaw in the minigames or Green Guy's Son, as they look identical. **Though, in the minigame with Golden Freddy he is as big as Shadow Lockjaw, while Green Guy's son is small. *Lockjaw is confirmed to be a Torture suit throughout TRTF 2-4. *Lockjaw is one of 2 characters set to appear in Tycrazmania, albeit in an organic form. However, he will be called "Little Franky". The other is The Unknown. |-|TRTF3= Lockjaw comes back in The Return to Freddy's 3, as the main antagonist and an animatronic entertainer in Fazbear Fantasy Land. Appearance Lockjaw is tinted green in this game because of the lighting, but he is the same color as in the second game. He has many rips and holes all over his suit, and multiple wires hanging out of him. Inside, he has the remains of a human child. His mouth always seams to be open because his head is rounded, making it stretch upward from the jaw. His eyes are part of the child's remains, as seen in the startup images. Behavior Lockjaw begins at CAM 10. He will then move through CAMS 9, 8, 6, 5, 3, and 2, before trying to enter the office. If he's nowhere to be seen on the camera, he's hooked up to the View Animatronic function on the system panel. The player must close the doors to stop Lockjaw. If he can either be seen outside the right entrance or running behind the monitor, he will not go away. He however, won't attack the player, as long as they do not look to the left, which can easily be avoidable. This makes him a tiny threat and somewhat not much of a worry. Trivia *Lockjaw is 40 years old, as stated by the ending. *Between TRTF2-3, Poniator/Tyler had very many nightmares of Lockjaw. *Lockjaw plays the piano, however, he only does this in rare occasions. It is unknown why and how he plays it. **The piano sound effect comes from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. *Lockjaw has a close resemblance to Poniator in real life. **Lockjaw child, the child that possesses him, is also based off Poniator. *As revealed in Nightmare Fuel, Lockjaw was supposed to speak in TRTF3, but the idea was moved to TRTF4. **However, in TRTF4, it remains unknown where he speaks. *In TRTF4's intro, while Fazbear Fantasy Land is being taken down as seen in the intro, Lockjaw is there, slumped. *In The Return to Freddy's 5, this version of Lockjaw is shown as a lifeless suit. *It is thought in this universe, Lockjaw caused The Bite of 87. However, no proof exists to support this, and the bite of 87 was confirmed to have never happened. *Sometimes when starting up the game, one of 3 rare screens of Lockjaw may appear. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw is, again, the main antagonist of The Return to Freddy's 4 and an animatronic entertainer in Freddy Fazzy Funtime. Appearance Lockjaw is very different in this version. He is still damaged, but fixed a bit, He still has some small rips, and his endoskeleton feet and shoulders are completely visible. His head is now cylindrical, fixing the problem about the open jaw. Behavior Lockjaw starts in CAM 11, then he moves through cams 10, 8, 7, 3, and 9. After moving through these cams, he will limp past the office door, moving slower than the other characters. If he limps all the way past, he will suddenly go inside, twitching around. The player must right away pull the steam lever before he jumpscares the player. He will then leave the office. The player can also pull the lever while he limps past the office door to make him go away though. He is the easiest character to stop, but, he can still be a threat. because multiple animatronics can be in the hallway at the same time. This ends up being more common on Night 7. Trivia *Lockjaw and Freddy Fazbear are the only animatronics that can kill Blake when he hides in the Locker. *In the newspaper shown when starting the game, Poniator reveals his name to be Frank Burt, as well as the Phone Call on Night 1 calling him Frank and Nightmare Fuel. *In his Nightmare Fuel page, "role" is mistakenly spelled "roll", example: "Lockjaw also plays a HUGE roll in the TRTF story". *A sprite exists in the files showing Lockjaw peeking from the right, he does not do this in the full game. **This is also seen in the Game Jolt page. **Sprites exist of Lockjaw traveling to the left instead of the right, but he does not do this. *One of his menu poses lacks a lower jaw. |-|TRTF5= Lockjaw returns as a minor character in The Return to Freddy's 5. He, so far, has a minor appearance in the demo, being in the main menu, but acts as un-withered Torture Lockjaw. It is also speculated that different versions of Lockjaw, excluding Golden Lockjaw, will appear in the game. While Lockjaw appears in the game, he is majorly replaced by Torture Lockjaw. |-|TRTF:F = Lockjaw returns in The Return to Freddy's: Frankburt's, as an antagonist and the main animatronic entertainer in Frankburt's. He is now known as Frankburt. Appearence Frankburt is a white humanoid animatronic. He has a cylindrycal head, white teeth, brown hair, brown eyebrows, a brown beard and red cheeks. He has a dark blue torso, blue arms, white hand with black cut gloves, and black shoes. He wears a black fedora with a red stripe, a black bowtie, and 2 black buttons. Behaviour hHe will first start on the Show Stage and make his way trough other locations of Frankburt's to The Office. Trivia *Frankburt is one of two characters to be appearing in Tycrazmania in an organic form, called "Little Franky". The other being The Unknown/The Beast. *His design is used on Little Franky's. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Adventure Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:TRTF 2 Characters Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF:F characters Category:TRTF C characters Category:TRTF: F Category:TRTF5